1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image generation device for generating a moving image to be published to a third party, a moving image generation method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, data on a moving image has been published to unspecified viewers by, even privately, uploading the data onto a server on the Internet, distributing the data in real time, or other such method. For example, some consumer game machines generate a moving image showing how a game is being played while a user is playing the game, and upload the generated moving image onto a server.
When the moving image is published to unspecified viewers, it is necessary to prevent information whose viewing is undesirable (such as personal information) from being included in the moving image. In order to prevent such information from being viewed, a producer may specify a display position of such information each time in the process for producing the moving image and perform pixelization on the specified display position or perform such other editing so as to restrict displaying of the information. However, it is not easy to perform such editing manually.